


澳耀 | 你的眼神

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 王耀不说爱他，眼神却躲不过本能。
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 你的眼神

你的眼神

一开始的时候他总是很容易就想起他跟他的第一次，像食髓知味，又像患得患失，拧在中间进退两难，而王耀那双眸子一旦往他身上转过来，他就什么法子都没有。

他先是拨开王耀的长发，指尖沿下颌线来回摸索，继续往下抚过喉结才肯轻啄那嘴唇。挑明关系后的牵手拥抱到接吻，王濠镜已经很熟悉这些温热的接触，他对王耀的渴望总是算得上无师自通。可是那个时候的吻又好像有些不同，轻柔细致，王耀甚至勾着舌尖钻过来回吻他，燃了火的意乱情迷渡到王濠镜身上，猛然腾空的飘忽快感将他的心托高，看得见的都是裹在糖衣里的斑驳吻痕。又湿又烫的滑腻让人沉迷，快感最终占了上风，王濠镜压住王耀的腿，紧紧扣着那手腕，收回轻软磨人的摩擦，一下一下顶进最里面，叫出来自然是最好，很矛盾地，他甚至要看到痛楚才能确认怀里圈住了这份甜蜜。

初次被点燃的烈火烧至最后已经灌满了倦意。都是先前撩得过火，对快感的追求跑到了前头，在撞击里跟着他一起沉浮，结束时停下来反而抓不住肉体的实感。汗叠着汗，心跳对着心跳，抱在一起就是两尾互汲口沫的鱼。王濠镜拢一下王耀的头发，贴在颈后的发丝都被汗沾湿了些许。他去亲吻那皱起的眉心，想起王耀瞥过来的柔和目光，心脏也像是被拧过。简单清理后王濠镜想抱王耀去浴室，王耀只说不想动，但又就着那样的姿势闭着眼往他身上靠。王濠镜侧了脸亲王耀的头发，亲吻一再往下，他埋进王耀肩窝嗅了嗅，突然害怕看见王耀那张情潮褪去疲累渐显的脸，连分一个眼神都不敢。

王耀在那句几不可闻的低喃里抬起眼皮，摸了摸王濠镜同样汗湿的发尾，回应仍旧很轻：怎么了？道歉什么？

叹息滑出来难寻踪迹，唇瓣掠过发丝，字词掩在唇齿与皮肤之间，只依稀听见他问他是否总让他担心困扰。

人在感情里变得迟钝又敏锐，在意动作与表情，心意摆在面前又多绕几个弯才敲定最后的陈词；肉体交融不一样，在滚烫热汗滴下之前就先被深吻迷住，其余杂念无处可放便抛在脑后，最要紧的是晕开皮肤上星点红色，把颜料铺开作为彼此的标记。数次余韵里王濠镜用唇瓣磨着王耀颈后，王耀默认的放任最终让他逐渐对索取欲求愈发熟稔，在王耀同样缠绵的回吻里习惯了对方敞开的怀抱，沉沉放下心去再次挑开王耀的舌尖。

怅然与惶恐的侵蚀需有时间做药引才能缓解，王耀跌在床榻上陪他抚开眉间皱痕，溺在咬噬里承受不敢停下的填入，王濠镜挺着腰把自己撞得更深，有数次画面交叠让他回到劲头太狠的第一次，确实担心过这段关系里是否会两相折磨。那一天听见问句与叹息的王耀陷入怔愣，情欲后劲又让王耀更艰难才能专心聚焦，伸过来拨开他汗湿额发又捧住脸颊的指尖成了王濠镜的定心针，呢喃后的亲吻成了甘甜的解药。

自此游走在皮肤上的藤蔓多裹一层绵软，是赏金猎人醉后洒下的糖霜，吟游诗人信手弹唱的情歌；爱情让人习得龙的习性，贪婪叫他想获得更多汹涌情热，固执叫他守住藏好黏腻浪潮里所有记号，没有人能夺走怀中唯一。王耀摸上王濠镜的手腕，指尖一一抚过突起的青筋，摁到骨节时弓起腰翻了身，湿吻落下时王濠镜开始确信，自己也成了他不想放手的宝物。

今天的王耀热情又主动，被吸咬唇瓣时王濠镜也忍不住将他抱得更紧，换来的是自己腰也被腿夹住，是来自王耀无声的纵容和张扬的邀请。王濠镜撑在他身上看王耀的神情，指尖刮过嘴角，被王耀堪堪咬一口，舌尖钻出来在指腹上舔了一道。如果可以，王濠镜要一直注视那双琥珀，只是情欲先冲上来引诱他闭眼压下去又咬住嘴唇与锁骨，几番冲撞后王濠镜仰起脸低喘，不及细细品味又再低头看王耀。眼底清亮的湖水被带动着晃出涟漪，一圈一圈收纳激烈的情事，从未变淡渐远，时间的水流成为发酵浓烈的温床，和缓坚定将人带至情事的深处，到世外桃源。

他的眼睫潮湿，目光也迷离，呵出来的湿热吐息扑在王濠镜耳畔和颈后。痒与热如潮水将人推上海滩，微凉海水洗去纷杂，冲不走对欲求的渴望，是王濠镜吻在腰腹留下的濡湿，是王耀搭在肩后轻缓慵懒的摩挲。王濠镜从后面撑开王耀的腿又挤进去，胸膛贴上王耀的后背，喘息牵出肌肉的颤动，同样的本能反应总让他尝出不同的回味，这一回让他情不自禁往前摸捂上了王耀的嘴，热气聚集在指缝，细碎词句钻了出来。王耀在床上不靠言语表露，只有痛呼闷哼里夹杂的名字，王濠镜便知道王耀在喊他。

只是简单地喊一次名字，又像对爱人吐露了千言万语。王濠镜很难不回想此前刻满复杂情绪的第一次，在困倦侵袭中的王耀抚着王濠镜的脸颊，他从未想过自己的名字由王耀念来还能如此柔软，眼神流转间竟不知道除了继续凝神注视还能做什么。王耀便在此时对他笑，濠镜，你不用害怕，我就在这里。

于是每一次的索求里，他听见两人的呼吸又缠绕到一起好似中间并无分隔，他回想起以往情事里王耀在他手背摩挲的指尖，那副动情到醉人的样子让此刻的王濠镜也懊恼起来：自己之前到底是有多愚钝，竟一直费心费力疑惑揣测，试图推翻否定王耀原本就不曾变更过的答案。

王耀没说过爱他。但王濠镜现在清楚王耀已经习惯看见自己对情意的外露，每一次反应都不同，在后背的抓挠或闷哼时也看向他的眼睛。那一天王濠镜搭在王耀腰后的手定住不敢动作，听见了自己的名字才又抬眼，一下撞见已然恢复了平静的湖水看着他时又显现涟漪，他说，我就在这里。

王耀不说爱他，眼神却躲不过本能。

FIN.

01/05/20


End file.
